


Fernweh

by Penguiduck



Series: Beautiful Words [9]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Words that don't translate to English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguiduck/pseuds/Penguiduck
Summary: Fernweh(German)— (n) a longing to travel, missing a place you have never beenLuck Gandor never ceases to fascinate you.
Relationships: Luck Gandor/Reader
Series: Beautiful Words [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595521
Kudos: 13





	Fernweh

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Beautiful Words series. I take words from other languages that have no direct translation to English and write a short interpretive reader-insert piece. There will be a variety of pairings -- romantic, platonic, family, everything. Suggestions or words that strike you as interesting are always welcome. I do love a challenge.
> 
> I will always love Luck. Baccano! is so underrated. 
> 
> Please consider participating in my [Happy International Fanworks Day 2020 Raffle!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/54357649) This will close on Thursday, February 20th at 11:59 p.m. AZ time.

Fernweh _(German)_ — (n) a longing to travel, missing a place you have never been

You sit on the porch, your favorite drink in hand, one of your favorite people next to you. Luck Gandor has a gentlemanly charm about him, an awe sort of maturity that left you reeling when you first met him. You admire him, the sharp but forlorn look in his eyes, the way he carries himself, his pensively quiet nature. It has been years since that day, and the secrets had come out, his story far more like a distant fantasy than anything else.

"Do you miss it?" you ask, tilting your head so you can stare at the night sky. "Do you miss home?"

"That depends on how you define 'home.'"

"You know what I mean, Luck."

He drinks from his glass — he had chosen the strongest whiskey you had, with exactly three ice cubes plopped in. Strangely enough, you have never seen him drunk, not even a bit tipsy. If anything, he seems to become calmer, more docile, and more willing to make conversation. You like him that way.

"I don't think so. There's not much to miss."

"What about the people?"

"Some of them, sure." He glances at you. "But I've put that behind me. No use in mourning over something you can't change."

You nod slowly as you take a sip from your glass. "The way you describe your life back then, the friends you had, the adventures you took... it makes me miss it. It makes me want to go back in time and experience everything that you did."

"Truth be told, I'm glad you can't. Times have changed, _____. When I was in my prime, so to speak, the world was a violent place."

"It sounds exciting to me."

"You might not think so if you have to live through it."

You consider his response. It is true — you don't really know what life was like during the Prohibition, especially in the area that Luck was living in at the time. There were gangs, many of which performed illegal activities for a living, and even more that resorted to torture and intimidation to get their ways. Crime was rampant, theft, drug use, and the making of alcohol all popular among the gangs. Oftentimes, even the police could do nothing about them, and some people lived in fear of the violence that was rank within the city. 

Luck gives you a pensive look "I can see you're thinking about it," he says. 

"Maybe it's just the way you talk about it all. You can be so poetic sometimes, you know? Especially after you've had some whiskey. I should give you alcohol more often."

He chuckles, a small smile on his face. "I wouldn't turn it down."

"So," you continue, "even if you don't miss home, I do — or your description of it, anyway. You make it seem like an adventurous place, something much more exciting than what I have now."

"The grass is always greener on the other side, hm?"

"Humor me, will you?" you ask with a laugh. "It's not like I can go against you and head back in time. You may be immortal, but I'm sure no one's figured out an elixir for that yet." Even though that sounds like fun...

"Be glad of that. There are certain things that humans weren't meant to see or experience. Immortality is one of them; time traveling is another."

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to draw your attention to my raffle to thank those who have left or will leave future comments on my works: [An Expression of Thanks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227408/chapters/47937112). If you like raffles and enjoy having your fanfiction requests fulfilled, take a look. ;) I encourage you to check it out! This occurs monthly, so there is always an open raffle.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://penguiduck.tumblr.com/) for updates and insight on my writing process!  
> Friend me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/ypdii) if you want to chat!


End file.
